Morango Sedutor
by Mew.Tsuki
Summary: -Tradução- Ichigo realmente gosta de Aoyama mas ela sente que não está madura o suficiente para ele. Após muita consideração ela se volta para ninguém menos que Shirogane para lições na arte da sedução. Mas o plano não ocorre como esperado. RyouXIchigo


Morango Sedutor

Link original: /s/4452608/1/Seducing_Strawberry

TN: Aí está minha primeira tradução, uma fanfic feita pela Meeshi :) Espero que gostem!

AN: Isto não tem nada a ver com o programa. É pura ficção. Obrigada. Ps: Lime e Lemon

Story Line: Ichigo realmente gosta de Aoyama mas ela sente que não está madura o suficiente para ele. Após muita consideração ela se volta para ninguém menos que Shirogane para lições na arte da sedução. Mas o plano não ocorre como esperado.

Capítulo um

Ichigo olhou do outro lado da rua e suspirou pesadamente. Lá estava Aoyoma rodeado por montes de meninas maduras e muito bonitas. Ela assistiu enquanto elas o paqueravam, seus tops decotados e baixos mostrando-lhe tudo o que elas tinham. Foi tão nojento. Mas ele pareceu gostar. "Se somente eu pudesse ser mais como elas. Ter alguma coisa que prenda o seu olhar, e ser madura o suficiente para mantê-la." Brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho, ela se afastou, indo ao café para uma noite de trabalho.

Andando ao longo das ruas para o café, folhas marrom, laranja e amarelas amassavam-se sob os pés. O outono era a sua época favorita do ano, foi andando e chutando as folhas levemente, assistindo-as voar e cair quase instantaneamente de volta ao chão. À distância ela podia ouvir a campainha de um relógio, sinal de que ela ia se atrasar para o trabalho. Começando um ritmo rápido, ela quase correu para o café.

Quando ela tinha finalmente chegado, ligeiramente sem fôlego pela corrida de antes, ela descobriu que apenas Pudding e Shirogane estavam lá. É óbvio que todo mundo tinha algo melhor para fazer. Olhando ao redor em frente do café, constatou que estava parado. Não tinha ninguém lá. Andou em linha reta passando por Shirogane e Pudding e foi trocar de roupa, sem dizer uma palavra a nenhum deles.

Shirogane assistiu-a enquanto passava, seu rosto meio pálido. Ele sabia que algo estava errado, ele não era estúpido. Ele só não era o tipo de pessoa que se intrometia na vida dos outros, muito menos em seu problemas pessoais. Mas estava preocupado, pois ela não estava alegre como sempre. Seu andar normalmente tinha um ligeiro saltar quando ela atravessava as portas do café. Suspirando ele parou de olhar para a porta da qual Ichigo acabara de sair e viu Pudding olhar direito para ele, um olhar curioso sobre o seu rosto. De repente um sorriso apareceu em seu lábios enquanto ela saltitava em direção à ele. Parou bem perto dele e olhou para seus brilhantes olhos azuis, o sorriso ainda firme no lugar.

"O que foi?"

"Só vou ver como ela está." Falou e deixou Shirogane olhando a porta da frente, esperando algum cliente entrar, o que era pouco provável, pois já estava ficando tarde.

Ichigo se sentou na mesa, vestindo o seu uniforme. Ela sempre gostou deste lindo vestido rosa, mas hoje, a fez sentir infantil e feia. Ela ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não olhou para cima, pensando que era Shirogane querendo reclamar por estar atrasada. Quando ela viu Pudding ajoelhar-se na frente dela, sentiu seu lábios se curvarem em um fino sorriso.

"Você está bem?", Ela perguntou carinhosamente. Ichigo olhou para seu rosto jovem e quis saber o quanto a vida era dura para Pudding. Ela tinha de cuidar de Deus sabe quantos irmãos, sozinha. Não era justo que uma pessoa tenha que crescer tão rápido.

"Não muito, mas não importa." Ichigo levantou-se para ir embora, Pudding levantou-se com ela e bloqueou seu caminho.

"Claro que importa. Sempre que você não vem com seu sorriso, faz com que todo mundo se preocupe e fique triste. Não queremos que você fique triste i\Ichigo. Por favor, me diga o que está errado. "Ichigo virou-se de costas para ela. Talvez iria ajudar a pôr isso pra fora de seu peito.

"Tem esse cara que eu gosto, e não acho que ele gosta de mim. Tem todas essas meninas bonitas e maduras que querem ficar com ele. Eu não teria uma chance. "

"É preciso seduzí-lo." Virando-se , Ichigo olhou a menina mais jovem. Seu rosto estava muito sério.

"Como você...?" Ichigo falou e Pudding começou a rir.

"Eu não sei muita coisa sobre isso, mas eu conheço pessoas que sabem" Ela olhou direto nos olhos de Ichigo, o riso ainda estampado em seus olhos. "Shirogane sabe tudo sobre isso, eu aposto". Ambas entreolharam-se por alguns minutos. Piscando então olhando por mais tempo. Ichigo estava pensando no que Pudding sugeriu?

"Você quer que eu vá perguntar a ele? Mas ele não gosta de mim mesmo. "Ichigo exclamou. Pelo olhar no rosto de Pudding, ela pensava diferente. Mas Shirogane nunca falou muito com ela, por que razão ele concordaria em ajudá-la em uma situação como esta?

Naquele exato momento Shirogane entrou pela porta parcialmente aberta e parou com os dois olhos das meninas em cima dele. Ele viu o rosto de Ichigo ficar muito vermelho, muito rápido e acompanhou ela sair correndo e passar por ele. Reparou que ela estava agindo mais estranho do que o normal em torno dele agora. Olhou para Pudding, sabia que tinha algo a ver com a maneira que ela estava parecendo tão contente consigo mesma.

AN: Aí está o primeiro capítulo :P espero que tenham gostado :P

TN: Esse é só o primeiro capítulo. A medida que a história for se desenvolvendo, vai ficando cada vez melhor! xD Reviews? :3


End file.
